Arlene & Keith
by mhanak
Summary: Arlene is trying, and failing, to resist the temptations of the stunning new vampire around town, Keith. Not to mention, Keith saved her life and gave her his blood so they're kinda forever linked. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There's a moment when you know that everything is going to change. A glimpse at what is to come. When I first laid eyes on Keith, I knew it was one of those moments. I was dead. Well, almost dead. So close that I saw my former, dead husband and that thing they call "the light." I've never experienced something like that, and to be honest, I hope I never do again. There are some things that are better if only experienced once. I woke up to the taste of blood on my lips and the sight of these amazing eyes. You know how they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul? Well I don't know if that's the case or not, but I know they saw mine. Those gorgeous blue-green eyes that melted everything bad in my life away, were my salvation.

Fast forward through me realizing where I was and what was happening and to the party. I see him everywhere. In my head when I'm making breakfast. In my dreams when I'm trying to sleep. In my thoughts when I'm trying to hold a conversation with my 2 year old. No matter where I turn, I am consumed by even the thought of him. I have never been one to be dependent on a man. Sure, I've had my fair share of male suitors, but none really stuck until Terry. He was everything I wanted and envisioned for myself. I saw us growing old together. When he died I didn't know how to react or what to do next. I just stopped being.

As I arrive at the party, I can feel his presence. I know when he's there and I don't even have to see him. I get into the house, drop the food off in the kitchen and immediately look for Sookie. She's my lifeline in situations dealing with vampires. If anyone has experience, it's her. As I wander through, going room to room, I catch myself holding my breath as I enter a new part of the house. Will he be waiting in the next room? Does he long to see me as much I, him? I encounter Sookie, and the makeshift bar on my way through the parlor.

"How you holding up Arlene?" asked Sookie.

"To be frank, Sook, I'm doing pretty damn good. I feel alive; I feel free!"

"Well that's always good to hear," she replied. And at that moment, Keith walked in. I shouldn't even say walked in, it was more like he appeared. It was one of those scenes in the movies when everything slows down and you lock eyes. Suddenly we were the only ones in the room. Time wasn't an object and space seemed to close between us. Neither of us realized that Sookie was still present, and was at a loss for what was happening between the two of us, before her own eyes. "Keith! So good to see you, glad you could make it. Arlene, why don't we get another drink? After what happened the other day I know you could use a few," Sookie interjected. "What was that, Arlene?!"

"Sookie, I don't know what's happening. I know that when you take a vamps blood you become attracted to them, ya know, sexually, but that's not just physical."

Sookie was at a loss for words. "Do you think you might be falling for him? It wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen in this world."

"I can't like a vampire! I got kids! What kind of mother would I be if I brought someone like that into their lives?" I objected. "It's just the V talkin, it needs to get out of my system." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew they were a lie. It wasn't the V talking.

A few drinks in, and a vampire boyfriend is beginning to look a lot more appealing. I'd save a ton of money on health insurance for the kids. Not to mention, he's probably learned a thing or two about making a woman happy over the past years, if you know what I mean. Terry told me himself, well kind of, to be happy and I really think that Keith could do that.

"Good evening, Arlene."

"Why do you keep making those looks at me? I can feel your eyes on me!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You're the most beautiful women I've seen in over 300 years."

"Well don't you know just the right things to say to make a girl all giddy," I replied. "This is wrong ya know, a human and a vampire. I've been through so much, the last thing I need right now is a vampire problem."

"I understand, I'll back off. But don't think I won't be there. I'll be seeing you in your dreams," he said, with the most delicious tone to his voice. Even the words he uses make me putty in his hands. To say the night was uneventful for the rest of the evening was an understatement. I felt like the surprise had been shouted and all the cake eaten. The party was over for me, and it was time to head on home.


	2. Chapter 2

With the last of the customers having left hours ago, it was time to close up and call it a day. But I had that feeling once again, the one where I was being watched. I go to turn off the dinning room lights, I feel him behind me. As I slowly turn, knowing who I will find when I do, so many questions pop into my head. What do I do? Run? Impossible. He'd catch me in a second. Why would he be showing up here so late at night? What reason does he have, other than to kill me? My brains is throwing all these questions around, and I haven't even seen him yet, just felt him. "W-w-what are you doing here," I manage to get out.

"Arlene, it's still not safe to be out by yourself. I came to walk you home," he said softly.

"Well thank you, but I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I came to offer you my protection," he replied.

"Okay, but as long as you don't get the wrong idea. You're just here to protect me, nothing else. I still don't think vamps and humans should be together." He keeps moving closer and closer. I can feel the distance between us melt like ice cream on a hot day. "Not to mention, I'm so much older than you. What are you? 25?"

With a smile, he replied, "I'm 515 years old."

"Oh, well still, I'm not a fangbanger. I have some respect for myself." Then I see them, those eyes. I'm entranced. "It's wrong," I whisper, but even I don't want him to leave. He kisses me the way I have never been kissed; a way I never even knew existed. His lips part from mine, "Did that feel wrong?"

As I shake my head no, I reply "Yes." He moves his mouth down my neck, hovering over my veins. I brace myself for the bite, but it never comes. With a force I never knew, he kisses my bare skin, leaving me wanting more. Before I know it, I'm in his arms, being carried over to the pool table. With both legs wrapped around his torso, he sets me down on the edge of the table. As he works his mouth down my body, from my neck to my legs, all I can think is, good thing I wore my pretty underwear.

The kissing stops just below my skirt's hemline. He looks up at me, our eyes meet and I give him the unspoken permission that he desires. He alternates between thighs, kissing each one once, and proceeding to move further up my leg. With one graceful pull, my good underwear is ripped from my body, leaving me exposed. I want him. I want him to want me. I want him to take me right here on this pool table.

That's exactly what he did. As I grab for his shirt, he unbuttons my blouse, exposing my pink lace bra. I finally manage to get his belt unbuckled and before I know it, we are both completely naked. We cannot get enough of each other. The only desire I have is for him to be inside of me. I pull him closer and kiss him deeper than I have ever kissed another being in my life. He slides into me and we make love.

The feeling is something I have never experienced before in my life. My nails dig into his back and I feel his skin breaking. Just as quickly as they appeared, they disappear without a trace. He is enjoying this just as much as I am. He moans into my neck, allowing me to get a glimpse of the man behind the vampire.

As I begin to climax, I begin to feel distant. I don't know why, but I feel as though I was experiencing an "out of body" moment. Just like that, I wake up and realize I am sleeping alone, in my bed at home. Of course it had to be a dream.


End file.
